Legacy Of The Transformed
by Cave Cat
Summary: Garfield and his friends have gotten transformed into Digimon by a brand new evil Digimon. The only way for them to turn back to normal is to become Digimon partners of the Season 4 Digidestined. Will they ever transform back?
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

How's it going, people? Since school is starting again, now would be a good time to present to you to this brand new story. Here's a bit of what's going on here. Garfield and his friends have been taken to the Digital World where a mysterious new evil has transformed them into different Digimon with the elements Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, and Darkness. Their only chance for them to turn back to their old selves again is to be partners with the Season 4 Digidestined and to destroy the brand new evil. Alright, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

Legacy Of The Transformed

Chapter 1: Transformation

It was another nice day in the Arbuckle house for Garfield and his friends. Garfield Cat along with his friends, Nermal Cat, Odie Dog, Arlene Cat, Floyd Mouse, and Max Bunny (my OC) were sitting outside enjoying the summer breeze and the scenery. Their owner, Jon Arbuckle, had gone into town to buy groceries because Jon was throwing a dinner party for his friends and family tonight.

"I wonder if there's any excitement worth having out there somewhere?" Garfield asked.

"Who knows? As long as it doesn't involve having to face against a horde of mean alley cats, I'm in," Floyd said in high-pitched squeaky voice.

Suddenly, the 6 animals heard a booming voice say, "Garfield and friends! I have been looking for you for a long time! You 6 are the perfect subjects for me!"

"Who said that? Who are you?" Arlene asked in anger.

"You better not be another extraterrestrial! Garfield and I have already had an encounter with a different one already!" Odie growled while holding his rubber bone threateningly in front of him.

Laughing, the mysterious figure held out his hand and said, "Say goodbye to your world and say hello to the Digital World!" Then, 6 beams of different colored beams of light shot out from his hand and struck each of the housepets as a bright flash of light was seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 2 hours, Garfield woke up moaning and held his head in pain. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in Muncie but now in a large dungeon. At first, he thought that he was the only one who was put in the dungeon then he remembered that the others were also with him. He looked down at his hand to see that it wasn't a furry paw, it was actually claws like a dragon! Garfield found a piece of steel that acted like a mirror and looked at his reflection to see that he had a face like a dragon. He screamed in horror when he witnessed this and inspected his new appearance. Garfield had been turned into a strange creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a dragon, having Garfield's pudgy body and fur but had a reddish-orange tint in his fur, still had his cat tail, red scales on his knees, chest, arms, and stomach, a pair of orange and purple dragon wings on his back, a long neck, a head like a dragon's, crimson eyes, and wore a black belt that had a strange symbol on it. He looked and marveled at the other creatures that his friends had turned into.

Nermal got turned into another bizarre creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a wolf, having Nermal's body, a long fluffy tail like a wolf's, had blade-like claws on his hands, a head like a wolf's, had shoulder pads with another strange symbol on it, navy blue eyes, and his voice was 3 times more deeper when he spoke. Floyd was turned into a cross between a mouse and bear that was Floyd's size, had hints of white fur in his gray fur, had white paws that functioned like padded gloves, a head like a polar bear's, had kneepads with another strange symbol on it, and had white eyes. Arlene turned into a cross between a cat and a bird having Arlene's tail, had a pair of wings on her back that had lavender, green, indigo, blue, and khaki feathers, a head like a bird's, had a chestplate with another strange symbol on it, and had purple eyes. Odie was turned into a cross between a dog and a beetle having Odie's long neck, arms, and tail, had a pair of feet that were colored yellow-orange with blue talons, a pair of gray chest scales that aligned his chest as well as a gray stomach, a navy blue beetle shell on his back with turquoise and silver stripes adorned on the sides, his ears were now a pair of feathery insect antennae that were like that of a lunar moth's, his bone was no longer rubber but was colored gold and he carried it around like a special tool, had a pair of cowboy cuffs with another strange symbol on them, and had gold insect eyes. Finally, Max was turned into a cross between a rabbit and a lion having Max's top hat that he always wore around his waist, a silver mane around his head, and a pair of elbow pads with another strange symbol on them, and had gray eyes.

"This is most confusing. There must be a way to get out of here," Garfield said angrily to himself.

"What's happening?" Odie asked when he woke up.

"I don't know but at least we survived," Nermal said.

"Can anyone please tell me why I'm feeling hot all of the sudden?" Max asked.

Garfield knew that his friends would get the same reaction he did when he discovered his transformation. So, he told them that the mysterious figure that attacked them transported them to another world and turned each of them into bizarre creatures. Suddenly, the mysterious figure stepped in and announced the new names of the creatures that Garfield and his friends got turned into.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Bruluremon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Element: Fire**

**Attacks: Habanero Blast, Claw Attack**

**Originally: Garfield Cat**

**-**

**Name: Lichtmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Element: Light**

**Attacks: Light Purge, Star Attack**

**Originally: Nermal Cat**

**-**

**Name: Hielomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Element: Ice**

**Attacks: Winter Breeze, Ice Tapper**

**Originally: Floyd Mouse**

**-**

**Name: Uraganomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Element: Wind**

**Attacks: Petit Tornado, Peck Peck**

**Originally: Arlene Cat**

**-**

**Name: Vonkmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Element: Thunder**

**Attacks: Lightning Bone, Buzz Attack**

**Originally: Odie Dog**

**-**

**Name: Sombramon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Virus**

**Element: Darkness**

**Attacks: Dark Burst, Shadow Mane**

**Originally: Max Bunny**

**-**

"So that explains why I couldn't remember my own name," Garfield, now known as Bruluremon, said.

"Because that creep had used his powers to turn us into creatures called Digimon," Nermal, now known as Lichtmon, said.

"I knew that this couldn't get any worse than this!" Odie, now known as Vonkmon, growled in anger.

Before the mysterious figure could kill the 6 Digimon, they heard a voice yell out, "Down Tornado!" A flurry of feathers flew out of nowhere and pelted the mysterious figure.

Then, a swan-looking Digimon ran in and used her feathers to break the prison door. The 6 Rookies ran as fast as they could with the swan Digimon accompanying them. The mysterious figure was very angry when he witnessed this.

"You stupid Digimon have not seen the last of me! I'll get you the next time!" He yelled in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the 6 Digimon housepets kept on following the swan Digimon, who introduced herself as Swanmon, until they made it to a large colorful place with a huge tree and lots of bushes. The 6 Digimon were very awed when they witnessed this.

"What is this place?" Floyd, now known as Hielomon, asked.

"This is known as the Village of Beginnings, it's a place where many Digimon are born," Swanmon answered.

"I never knew that, that is so amazing," Arlene, now known as Uraganomon, said.

"What are we here for, anyway?" Max, now known as Sombramon, asked.

"I will explain it all to you," Swanmon said.

The 6 Digimon knew that with Swanmon's help, they would find a way to turn back to their old selves again. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done because they couldn't turn back to normal unless the mysterious figure was destroyed. So, Swanmon explained that the mysterious figure who captured them was a Mega-level Digimon by the name of Hexmon. She also explained that the only way for Bruluremon, Lichtmon, Vonkmon, Uraganomon, Hielomon, and Sombramon to turn back to normal was to become the Digimon partners of 6 children named Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoë, Tommy, and Koichi so that they could get stronger to fight Hexmon. Lastly, she told them that each of them had special abilities about themselves: Bruluremon had the ability to see in the dark and to fly in the air as well as to breath fire, Lichtmon had the ability to use light to find his enemy's weakness and to generate light energy into a massive energy beam, Hielomon had the ability to toboggan across ice as well as to breath ice, Uraganomon had the ability to fly in the air and use her powerful wings to create massive tornadoes, Vonkmon had the ability to course electricity along his body and to also fly in the air like most beetles do, and finally, Sombramon had the ability to create a dark aura along his body and to predict the weather.

"I can generate electricity on my body? Cool!" Vonkmon squealed cheerfully.

"Wow, I never realized that I can create tornadoes," Uraganomon said while smiling.

"You 6 must realize how important this is. You have to think clearly once you face against Hexmon," Swanmon said.

"We can only hope," Bruluremon said to himself.

To Be Continued…

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Here's a few things to let you all know:

**Bruluremon – From 'brulure' which means 'burn' in French.**

**Lichtmon – From 'licht' the German word for 'light'.**

**Hielomon – From 'hielo', Spanish for 'ice'.**

**Uraganomon – From 'uragano', Italian for 'hurricane'.**

**Vonkmon – From 'vonk', the Dutch word for 'spark'.**

**Sombramon – From 'sombra', which means 'shadow' in Portuguese.**

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Partnering Up

Buenos dias, people! It's me, the one and only Cave Cat back once again to bring you Chapter 2 of "Legacy Of The Transformed"! As most of you aware (for all you Naruto fans out there), Naruto will be airing on Cartoon Network on Saturday, September 10th. I know that has nothing to do with this story but I just wanted to let you all know, for those of you that do watch Naruto. Anyway, before I give you Chapter 2, replies to reviewers:

**Triceramax Megazord**

Didn't you ever read the Digimon Frontier story 'Yugure Arc I: The Return Of The Legendary Warriors'? The author of that story, Dajira, wrote down facts at the bottom of the chapters of that story to let people know what the names of the new Spirits that Takuya and his friends turned into meant. Get it now?

**tbag**

I hope it doesn't get deleted it too. You're right about that. Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope that this story doesn't get deleted like my "Calling All Housepets!" story and my "Left Behind" story.

**maniakkid25**

Language, please. This fic is only rated PG so that means that no language should be higher than the rating of the fic. So under no circumstances should you use that kind of language on this story. Other than that, please keep reviewing.

That's out of the way so here's Chapter 2.

Legacy Of The Transformed

Chapter 2: Partnering Up

Bruluremon rolled out of bed and let out a big yawn. He had been spending the night at the Village of Beginnings as were his other friends, Lichtmon, Uraganomon, Sombramon, Hielomon, and Vonkmon. Bruluremon got out of bed and looked around at the surroundings. The 6 Rookie Digimon were assigned in separate bedrooms by Swanmon and they each awaited for her to give them all good news. Then, Bruluremon saw Swanmon approach his bedroom and flapped his wings in a happy matter.

"Good morning, Bruluremon. What would you like for breakfast?" Swanmon asked.

"Oh, a cup of coffee, a Danish, and the morning paper," Bruluremon answered.

"Oh, I'm preparing something better than that," Swanmon said.

She gestured Bruluremon to follow him and he started to fly after the Armoured-level swan Digimon. He found himself in a large dining room where his friends were already sitting at the table awaiting for their breakfast. Bruluremon took a seat at the table and sat between Lichtmon and Uraganomon.

"Morning, Bruluremon. How're you doing today?" Lichtmon asked.

"I'm doing fine, Lichtmon," Bruluremon answered.

Then, Swanmon came in and gave the 6 Rookie Digimon their breakfast. Bruluremon got lasagna and pancakes with maple syrup, Lichtmon got bacon and eggs, Hielomon got an omelet, Uraganomon got waffles, Vonkmon got sausage and biscuits with gravy, and Sombramon got French toast and some orange juice. The 6 Digimon happily showed their appreciation and began to eat their breakfast. Out the 6 Rookies, which were wolfing down their food at a fast pace, Vonkmon was the more polite one out of the rest of them because he was using his bone like an eating utensil, though he was also wolfing down his food but not as fast as his comrades.

"I wonder how Swanmon knew that I like lasagna?" Bruluremon asked in a mouthful of pancakes.

"It must be that she probably has telekinetic powers," Sombramon said.

"I don't think so, birds can't have telekinetic powers. That's silly," Vonkmon said before resuming his meal.

"Mmmmmmm, cheese in the omelet! That's tremendous!" Hielomon said in surprise while eating his omelet.

After the 6 Digimon finished eating their breakfast, they walked up to Swanmon and told her that breakfast was delicious. Then, she explained to them that today was the day that the 6 children, by the names of Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoë, JP, and Koichi were coming by so that they could get their Digimon partners. Bruluremon, Lichtmon, Hielomon, Uraganomon, Vonkmon, and Sombramon were very excited from hearing that but they had to keep their composure because they knew that they had to think clearly when in battle.

"When are they arriving? Huh? Huh? Are they coming?" Hielomon asked while jumping up and down energetically.

"Be patient there, Hielomon. They'll be here soon," Swanmon said while calming down the little mouse-bear Digimon.

Then, they heard a voice say, "Swanmon? Are you in here?"

The 6 Digimon jolted upwards from hearing that voice and peeked their heads from behind the corner to see 6 children and two smaller Digimon accompanying them. The 6 children were 5 boys and a girl. Bruluremon kept his eyes fixated on the first boy; He had brown hair, brown eyes, wore an emerald green cap on his head with goggles sitting atop them, wore a red overshirt over a yellow shirt, a pair of dark pants, and wore a pair of gray gloves on his hands and he was very courageous just like Bruluremon. Lichtmon was very busy watching the second boy; He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes, wore a brown and navy blue bandana on his head, a blue overshirt over a yellow shirt, a pair of gray pants, and a pair of white shoes with blue stripes on them and he was cool and demeaning just like Lichtmon. Hielomon got a good look at the third boy; He wore a really big orange hat on his head, had brown hair and brown eyes, seemed to be the youngest, wore a white shirt, and a pair of khaki pants with little handles hanging down in the back and he was innocent just like Hielomon. Uraganomon seemed dazzled at the appearance of the girl; She had long blonde hair, aqua green eyes, wore a purple beanie on her head, a purple shirt over a blue and white striped shirt that went down to her stomach, a purple skirt, and a pair of lavender shoes and purple socks and she was pretty just like Uraganomon. Vonkmon was staring at the fourth boy; He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes, was pretty overweight, wore a blue jumpsuit that had yellow pockets and cuffs, an orange shirt underneath, and a pair of blue and yellow shoes and he was good-minded and clumsy just like Vonkmon. Finally, Sombramon was taking interest in the final boy; He had shorter black hair, blue eyes, wore a green shirt over a magenta shirt, and a pair of white pants and he was serious and warm-hearted just like Sombramon (Despite Sombramon being a Virus type). The two Digimon accompanying the 6 children were also at the Rookie level. One Digimon had white skin, a gray mouth, little black fingers, and a pink belt around his waist while the other one had yellow skin, eyes that looked like they were closed, long rabbit-like ears, and wore a pair of red pants with footies on them.

Bruluremon and the others watched as Swanmon stepped out and talked to the 6 children and 2 small Digimon. When the time was right, Bruluremon, Lichtmon, Hielomon, Uraganomon, Vonkmon, and Sombramon stepped out and walked up to their supposed human partners. It appeared that the 6 housepet-Digimon had their own ways of introducing themselves to the 6 children. Bruluremon did a backflip in the air before landing in front of the goggle-headed boy, whose name was Takuya. Lichtmon slid across the floor and stopped in front of the bandana-headed boy, whose name was Koji. Hielomon opened his mouth and blew out a blast of ice that formed on the floor then tobogganed on it in front of the small boy, whose name was Tommy. Uraganomon flew up high in the air then flew around a few times in front of the blonde-haired girl, whose name was Zoë. Vonkmon buzzed around in the air while twirling his bone around like a baton in front of the overweight boy, whose name was JP. Finally, Sombramon turned invisible then reappeared in front of the black-haired boy, whose name was Koichi.

"Well, how do you children like your new Digimon partners?" Swanmon asked the 6 children.

"This Digimon is right for me because my Spirits were based on dragons after all," Takuya said before turning his gaze to Bruluremon.

"Thank you, Takuya," Bruluremon said while smiling.

Lichtmon had paired up with Koji because Koji did used to have the Spirits of Light, which were based on wolves and Lichtmon was a cat-wolf Digimon. Vonkmon paired up with JP since JP did hold the Spirits of Thunder, based on beetles since Vonkmon was a dog-beetle Digimon. Uraganomon was paired up Zoë since she held onto the Spirits of Wind and Uraganomon was a cat-bird Digimon. Hielomon had gotten paired up with Tommy because Tommy once held onto the Spirits of Ice based on bears and Hielomon was pretty much a mouse-bear Digimon. Finally, Sombramon was paired up with Koichi since Koichi held onto the Spirits of Darkness, which were based on lions, and Sombramon was a rabbit-lion Digimon.

"Well, I'm glad that we got that settled," Sombramon said while smiling.

"We hope to see again when we turn back to normal, Swanmon," Vonkmon said while waving.

Soon, the Digidestined and their brand new Digimon partners all said goodbye to Swanmon as they exited the Village of Beginnings and set off to find Hexmon. This time, the Digidestined had a brand new mission; Help their brand new Digimon partners find Hexmon and destroy him once and for all.

To Be Continued…

Sorry, no facts this chapter. That'll happen when Bruluremon acquires the ability to Digivolve in the next chapter. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival Of Resplandordramon

When was the last time I updated this story? Never mind about that. I'm just glad that I'm able to update this story again. Before I give you Chapter 3 of "Legacy Of The Transformed", replies to reviewers:

**maniakkid25**

I accept your apology. Just don't use bad language on this story anymore, alright? About Bruluremon still having Garfield's love for lasagna, him and his Digimon friends still have their personality traits from when they were still housepets. Although there will be times that I'll put a bit of humor in the chapters of this story.

**lil-ying-fa**

Thank you. I'm glad that you like this story.

**tbag**

That's 'cause I'm such a genius. At least this story is more detailed than my "Calling All Housepets!" story.

Ladies and Gentlemen: Chapter 3 starting now!

Legacy Of The Transformed

Chapter 3: The Arrival Of Resplandordramon

After walking for a long time, the Digidestined and their brand new Digimon partners decided to rest for a while before resuming their search for Hexmon. They knew that they had to rest before they could continue on their journey. While they were resting, the 6 Digimon housepets told their human partners the sad story of how Hexmon had taken them to the Digital World and used his powers to turn each of them into Digimon so they were told by Swanmon that the only way to turn back to normal was to become the Digimon partners of Takuya and the others so that they could battle and beat Hexmon.

"We're very sorry to here that. I hope you guys will turn back to normal soon," Takuya said.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Bruluremon said sadly.

"But look on the bright side, Bruluremon, at least you're able to breath fire and fly," Hielomon said.

"Yeah, I think you've got a point for once, Hielomon," Bruluremon said while smiling slightly.

Suddenly, the gang all felt the ground shake and they looked over to find the source of the noise. It was an allosaurus-like Digimon with blue skin, red stripes all over his body, and had Indian feathers on his head as well as fuzzy leather bracelets around his wrists. This Digimon gave a roar when he saw the Digidestined and stomped towards them.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Allomon**

**Level: Armoured**

**Type: Data**

Attacks: Dino Burst, Dynamite Head 

**-**

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" The others screamed when they saw this Digimon.

The others ran as fast as they could to try and escape Allomon but he was in hot pursuit, stomping after the gang. While running, Bruluremon suddenly realized that running away just considers him and his friends cowards so he signaled for his friends to follow him and they all ran or flew out to fight Allomon with all the strength they had. When Allomon saw the 6 Rookies standing in front of him, he roared in laughter, unaware that the 6 Digimon were ready to fight.

"Habanero Blast!" Bruluremon opened his mouth and fired a blast of fire that struck Allomon in the chest.

"Light Purge!" Lichtmon held out his hand-like paws as a bunch of light energy started forming then fired a huge beam of light at Allomon.

"Winter Breeze!" Hielomon puffed himself up and fired a freezing winter wind at Allomon.

"Petit Tornado!" Uraganomon flapped her wings rapidly causing a very powerful wind to start up and slow down Allomon.

"Lightning Bone!" Vonkmon held out his bone as one end of it started crackling with electricity then slashed it to the left, firing an electric blade at Allomon.

"Dark Burst!" Sombramon tilted his body back as his mane started glowing black then fired a burst of dark energy at Allomon.

Allomon roared in pain when the attacks from the 6 Digimon housepets hit but he knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against him. So, he stomped towards the 6 Digimon and prepared for an attack of his own.

"You dare toy with me? I'll show you the true meaning of courage! Dino Burst!" Allomon opened his mouth and fired a bunch of green lightning that hit the ground in front of the Rookies causing them to get thrown back a ways.

5 of the Rookies were injured very badly from Allomon's attack but Bruluremon was the only one who survived so he weakly got up and flew back to fight Allomon. The others were confused about why Bruluremon was still willing to fight even if he received quite a beating from Allomon but Bokomon told them that Bruluremon is very determined to win so that he can prove himself worthy. Suddenly a miracle happened, Takuya's D-Tector started beeping as Bruluremon was covered in a red light. This was a sign that Bruluremon was ready to Digivolve.

"Bruluremon!" Takuya shouted.

**-DIGIVOLUTION-**

"Bruluremon! Digivolve to…"

Soon, Bruluremon was transformed into a larger Digimon. Instead of looking like a cat mixed in with a dragon, he was now a full dragon with red-orange scales on his body, long sword-like claws on his hands, a fan of peacock tail feathers for his tail, a huge pair of wings on his back with rainbow-colored patterns on the insides, and sharp fangs in his mouth as well as the Kanji symbol of Flame adorned on his forehead. After his transformation was complete, the brand new Digimon announced his new name.

"Resplandordramon!"

**-END DIGIVOLUTION-**

The gang was amazed when they saw this brand new Digimon standing in front of him, ready to take on Allomon. They were awed at the great dragon Digimon's appearance.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Resplandordramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Inferno Blade Slash, Firestorm Claw**

**Digivolved from: Bruluremon**

**-**

"How dare you defy me!" Allomon yelled in anger.

"Are you scared now, pal? You should be because I'm not," Resplandordramon said.

"I'm not scared! Why should I be scared by the likes of you? Dynamite Head!" Allomon leapt into the air and head butted Resplandordramon in the chest as an explosion was seen.

The others were worried for Resplandordramon's safety but they were glad to see that he wasn't affected at all. Resplandordramon let out a battle roar before flying in and slashing Allomon across the chest causing the Armour Digimon to yell in great pain. Allomon tried using a Dino Burst attack but Resplandordramon was able to block off the attack with his long claws.

"Feel the power of AncientGreymon! Inferno Blade Slash!" Resplandordramon held out his claws as they were covered with flames then he flew in and started slashing Allomon causing him to roar in great pain.

After that was over with, Allomon's Fractal Code appeared moments later. Resplandordramon then opened his mouth and started to absorb the Fractal Code turning Allomon into an exhausted-looking Hawkmon, which flew away after losing to the Champion level Dragon Digimon. After Resplandordramon reverted back into Bruluremon again, the others were very happy that their friend was able to Digivolve and win his very first battle.

Takuya picked up Bruluremon and said, "I'm very proud of you, Bruluremon. You sure battled as gallantly as Agunimon out there."

"That's me; Brave Bruluremon," Bruluremon said while smiling.

"You did good out there, man," Hielomon said.

The gang knew that they had no time to waste so they all resumed walking across the desert. One thing's for sure, they were glad that one of the 6 Digimon housepets was able to Digivolve. The only ones left to Digivolve were Lichtmon, Vonkmon, Hielomon, Sombramon, and Uraganomon.

To Be Continued…

**Resplandordramon – From 'resplandor', Spanish for 'blaze' and 'dra', short for 'dragon'.**

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Katharosmon Stands

Hi, guys! Sorry for taking so long. Had problems because the school district blocked this website but this website is now open at school until November 3rd. But that's okay, I'm just glad to be updating again. Be happy. It's not like I abandoned any of my stories or anything. Although, I am a bit bummed out since my brother just threw away my computer so now I'll have to wait until I get a new one so that I can be able to submit more chapters of this story and my other stories at home. Before I give you Chapter 4 of "Legacy Of The Transformed", replies to reviewers:

**maniakkid25**

Didn't you ever see the 1st season of Digimon? Agumon's main attack is called Pepper Breath so that inspired me to call Bruluremon's main attack, Habanero Blast. Get it now?

**tbag**

Thanks for reviewing!

Here's Chapter 4, people. Happy Halloween!

Legacy Of The Transformed

Chapter 4: Katharosmon Stands

Back at the Dark Castle, the mysterious figure sat in his chair while watching a large screen. The screen showed the image of Bruluremon Digivolving into Resplandordramon then defeating Allomon. He smiled in joy seeing that the housepets he had captured and turned into Digimon really were stronger than he thought that they were. He knew that the next ones to Digivolve were Lichtmon, Hielomon, Uraganomon, Vonkmon, and Sombramon but he knew that he had to send out stronger Digimon to kill them before they can be able to Digivolve.

"Those Digimon won't be safe with those humans for long. Since the order of evolution is repeating, I know that Lichtmon will be the next one to Digivolve. Tuskmon, will you do it for me?" The mysterious figure asked.

Standing in the shadows was a dinosaur-like Digimon with tusks on his shoulders. "I must not disobey your order, Lord Hexmon."

"Excellent. Digidestined, now it's time to meet your end!" The mysterious figure shouted before giving out an evil laugh that echoed through the corridors of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners walked through the forest intent on finding Hexmon's hideout so that they could defeat him in order for the housepets to turn back to their old selves again. They knew that they'd be much safer now that Bruluremon acquired the ability to Digivolve into Resplandordramon. They also knew that the way Resplandordramon fight valiantly against Allomon would help them very much in future battles against more of Hexmon's minions. Soon, after 20 minutes of walking, the group decided to take a break near a small stream before resuming their journey.

"Freeze, Digimon! You can't get past me for I, Bruluremon, will Digivolve to my Champion form, Resplandordramon, the Dragon of Perseverance!" Bruluremon said while practicing his battle poses and battle phrases.

"He's starting to get a big head after fighting Allomon, isn't he?" Zoë asked.

"I'm afraid so, Zoë. That's how Bruluremon is sometimes," Uraganomon said while shrugging.

"He reminds me of Takuya when we first came to the Digital World," JP said.

"Hey! I matured after we first faced against Duskmon!" Takuya yelled in anger.

"Sure," Koji said while rolling his eyes.

The only one who wasn't involved in the conversation was Lichtmon. He felt left out and a bit envious of Bruluremon that he was able to Digivolve to Resplandordramon. Lichtmon felt sad that he was not yet able to Digivolve. Koji noticed his Digimon partner looking sad and walked over to comfort him.

"Lighten up, Lichtmon. You're about as mysterious and calm like I was when we first came to the Digital World," Koji said.

"I'm sorry, Koji. I think I'm starting to get the feeling that I can't Digivolve because I'm afraid and a bit too prideful," Lichtmon said sadly.

Lichtmon knew that he was right about being too prideful because back in the real world when he was Nermal, he had always called himself the cutest kitty cat in the whole wide world. He never realized that he was getting a big head about that until just arriving in the Digital World. This disappointed him greatly because he then started doubting himself, thinking that he would never be able to Digivolve. Suddenly, the gang heard footsteps and looked up in horror at what they saw. It was a Digimon that looked like a dinosaur with green skin and had a pair of black and red-striped tusks on his shoulders. The Digimon gave a menacing glare at the Digidestined as he stomped towards them.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Tuskmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Slamming Tusk, Horn Buster**

**-**

"Digidestined! By the orders of Lord Hexmon, hand over Bruluremon, Lichtmon, Vonkmon, Uraganomon, Hielomon, and Sombramon!" Tuskmon roared.

The Digidestined knew that they didn't want to give up their brand new Digimon partners but they knew that only one of them could Digivolve while the other five couldn't. The only one who was very determined was Takuya because he knew that since Bruluremon could Digivolve, he could be able to kick butt.

"Get ready, Bruluremon!" Takuya shouted as he pulled out his D-Tector while Bruluremon got into his fighting pose.

"Bruluremon! Digivolve to… Resplandordramon!"

Tuskmon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Resplandordramon standing right in front of him. Resplandordramon then flew out and tackled into Tuskmon causing him to fall to the ground. Tuskmon was very angry that he rammed the dragon Digimon in the chest with his shoulder tusks causing him to grunt in pain.

"Get out of here! Firestorm Claw!" Resplandordramon slashed his claws to the left and right firing a bunch of fire blades that Tuskmon was able to endure.

"Never! Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon leapt into the air and rammed Resplandordramon with the tusks on his shoulders causing him to scream in great pain.

"No! Resplandordramon!" Takuya shouted in horror.

The others watched in horror as Tuskmon started thrashing Resplandordramon around like he was nothing. They knew that they had to do something to save their friend but none of their Digimon were able to Digivolve yet. Lichtmon knew that he felt terrible for being so prideful when he was a cat. Then, he gave out a mighty yell as Koji's D-Tector beeped just as Lichtmon was covered in a blue-white light. This was a sign that Lichtmon was now ready to Digivolve.

"Lichtmon!" Koji shouted.

**-DIGIVOLUTION-**

"Lichtmon! Digivolve to…"

Soon, Lichtmon was transformed into a larger Digimon. Instead of looking like a cat mixed in with a wolf, he was now a full wolf with blue fur, stood on his hind legs, a long fluffy tail, a belt around his waist that held two light saber-like weapons, and wore a helmet similar to the ones that that the people from ancient Greece wore as well as the Kanji symbol of Light adorned on his chest. After his transformation was complete, the new Digimon announced his new name.

"Katharosmon!"

**-END DIGIVOLUTION-**

"What's this? Another one of those humans' pathetic pets Digivolved?" Tuskmon asked in un-amusement as he saw this brand new wolf Digimon standing in front of him.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Katharosmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Zeus' Faith, Howling Storm**

**Digivolve from: Lichtmon**

**-**

Katharosmon walked up to Resplandordramon and placed his hand on his shoulder. As soon as he touched Resplandordramon's shoulder, the Champion form of Bruluremon was instantly revitalized and was ready to try again. Bokomon explained that Katharosmon had the ability to heal his allies with one touch when they were either sick or wounded. Tuskmon stared in horror when he saw both Resplandordramon and Katharosmon standing in front of him.

"Are you ready to take out this loser?" Resplandordramon asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Katharosmon answered.

"Stay back!" Tuskmon shouted.

Resplandordramon and Katharosmon then leapt out and started beating up Tuskmon with all the strength that they could muster. Tuskmon tried to break free but Resplandordramon gave him a powerful punch, knocking the wind out of the Virus-type Digimon leaving him as an open target for Katharosmon. The Champion form of Lichtmon was soon ready for a distant attack of his own.

"It's time for you to taste the power of AncientGarurumon, pal! Zeus' Faith!" Katharosmon pulled out his light sabers as they started glowing with a sky blue light then slashed them simultaneously on Tuskmon causing him to scream in great pain.

Soon, Tuskmon's Fractal Code appeared moments later. Katharosmon held out his hand and took away the Fractal Code turning Tuskmon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance. After that was over with, both Resplandordramon and Katharosmon reverted back into Bruluremon and Lichtmon again. The others were happy that another one of their Digimon partners was able to acquire his Champion form and win against another one of Hexmon's minions.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing. You guys did really good out there," Vonkmon said while smiling.

"Yeah, this is even better than watching monster trucks on TV," Sombramon said.

"Awwww, g'wan, guys. I'm not that great," Lichtmon said modestly.

"Come on, Lichtmon. Admit it," Hielomon said.

"Oh, alright," Lichtmon said while smiling.

With that over with, the gang all resumed their search for Hexmon's hideout. Now that two of the Digidestined's new Digimon partners have acquired the ability to Digivolve, they'll have a better chance of winning. The only ones left to Digivolve now were Hielomon, Uraganomon, Vonkmon, and Sombramon.

To Be Continued…

**Katharosmon – From the Greek word "katharos" meaning "pure".**

Read and review, people!


	5. Chapter 5: Tundramon's Blizzard

Cave Cat's back in town once again with a surprise for you all, Chapter 5 of "Legacy Of The Transformed" is finally here! Hooray! Before I do that, replies to reviewers:

**tbag**

Well, at least you're not bored anymore. Be happy, okay?

Okay, guys. Chapter 5 is starting now!

Legacy Of The Transformed

Chapter 5: Tundramon's Blizzard

After walking for a long time, the gang exited the forest and found themselves in a very cold and snowy region. The gang started to feel cold and felt like they were freezing to death but the only ones who weren't freezing were Tommy and Hielomon. It was no surprise that Tommy wasn't freezing since he did use to wield the Spirits of Ice and since he had Hielomon with him, he still wasn't freezing.

"Too bad that you guys don't have a nice warm winter coat like I do," Hielomon said.

"Hey! It's hard to try and stay warm when you have scales instead of fur!" Bruluremon yelled while shivering.

"Good thing I can generate electricity on my body," Vonkmon said as he pulled out his bone then used it to tap his antennae, causing a bunch of lightning bolts to surge all over his body.

"I didn't know you could do that, Vonkmon," JP said.

"It comes naturally to me, JP," Vonkmon said.

The gang knew that they had to find a way out of the frozen wasteland or else they would freeze to death. After a while, their feet started to go numb and their legs ached from doing so much walking in the snow. They were so exhausted from walking that they all fainted from exhaustion. Hielomon was the first to wake up and looked around to find that him and the others weren't in the snow anymore but rather in a nice house that looked pretty organized and well taken care of.

"Guys! Wake up! I think we've been rescued!" Hielomon shouted.

The others woke up just in time to see a large Digimon walk in. This Digimon looked rather fierce but he actually looked calm and peacefully, had ice blue skin, skinny front arms, wolverine-like back legs, a pair of large wings on his back, a broad head, and a long ice tail. It appeared that this Digimon was the one who had saved the Digidestined when they fainted in the snow. The Digimon gave a kind smile when he saw that the Digidestined and their Digimon partners woke up.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Freezlemon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Sapphire Tundra, Glacier Wing**

**-**

"Oh, I'm glad that you're awake. I was so worried that you weren't gonna make it," Freezlemon said kindly.

"Did you save us from the blistering cold out there?" Takuya asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I couldn't help but notice that you were freezing to death so I decided to take you to my humble abode so that you can warm up," Freezlemon said. "What brings you all the way out here in Snow Town?"

"This is a town? I didn't see any houses or stores," Neemon said.

"Be quiet!" Bokomon yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants.

"We're on a mission to help our new Digimon partners defeat Hexmon," Takuya said but was interrupted when Freezlemon said, "I get it, so that they can turn back to their old selves again."

"How do you know about that?" Zoë asked.

"Are you kidding? Almost everyone in the Digital World knows about what Hexmon did to your Digimon partners. The news has been spreading all over ever since yesterday," Freezlemon said.

The gang was pretty surprised to learn that pretty much everyone in the Digital World knew all about what happened to the housepets when Hexmon turned them into Digimon and took them to the Digital World. Maybe they were famous than they thought they were when they first came to the Digital World a year ago. Then, Freezlemon grew serious and told the gang a rogue ice Digimon kept attacking the town, leaving it in ruins and asked the gang if they would like to help. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the gang all ran outside to find the Digimon attacking Snow Town. It was an ogre-looking Digimon with ice-blue skin, had a snow cap on his head, and held two icicles in both hands.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Hyogamon**

**Level: Champion**

**  
Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Icy Cudgel, **(A/N: Sorry, forgot what his other attack is called.)

**-**

"Icy Cudgel!" Hyogamon pulled out his icicles and leapt into the air to hit the gang but they quickly got out of the way before he could hit them.

"Bruluremon! Digivolve to… Resplandordramon!"

"Lichtmon! Digivolve to… Katharosmon!"

Hyogamon looked up in confusion when he saw Resplandordramon and Katharosmon running towards him. Resplandordramon swatted Hyogamon with his peacock tail feathers while Katharosmon gave him a powerful punch in the chest. The others used their attacks to keep Hyogamon distracted so that their Champion level friends could finish off the frosty ogre Digimon.

"I'll teach you to mess with me! Icy Cudgel!" Hyogamon hit Resplandordramon and Katharosmon with his main attack causing them to revert back into Bruluremon and Lichtmon.

"Bruluremon!" Takuya shouted.

"Lichtmon!" Koji shouted.

"I should've known. Hyogamon has a high advantage mainly because he is resistant to the cold. Resplandordramon and Katharosmon were at a very high disadvantage because they weren't resistant to the blistering cold," Bokomon said grimly.

Hielomon stood off to the side. He knew that even if he was small, he would be able to intervene in battle. So, plucking up his courage, he ran off so that he could help his friends fight Hyogamon. Suddenly, a miracle happened, Tommy's D-Tector beeped just as Hielomon was covered in a cream-colored light. This was a sign that Hielomon was ready to Digivolve.

"Hielomon!" Tommy shouted.

**-DIGIVOLUTION-**

"Hielomon! Digivolve to…"

Soon, Hielomon was transformed into a larger Digimon. Instead of looking like a mouse mixed in with a bear, he was now a full polar bear with a thick coat of white fur covering his body, had some kind of snow cannon slung on his back, had blue and green armor on his chest, elbows, and knees, and had a brown snow hat on his head as well as the Kanji symbol of Ice adorned on his knees. After his transformation was complete, the new Digimon announced his new name.

"Tundramon!"

**-END DIGIVOLUTION-**

"Oh no! I've failed Lord Hexmon!" Hyogamon shouted in horror.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Tundramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Polar Torpedo, Tundra Blast**

**Digivolved from: Hielomon**

**-**

"You're going down, Frosty-mon!" Tundramon shouted as he ran towards Hyogamon and gave him a kick in the chest.

Hyogamon was very angry that he attempted to hit Tundramon with an Icy Cudgel attack but the Champion form of Hielomon quickly blocked off the attack like it was nothing. The icy ogre Digimon stared in horror when he witnessed this. If his mouth wasn't stuck open, he would be showing his fear. Seeing that his opponent was too scared to fight back, Tundramon ran in and prepared to attack with a distant attack of his own.

"Get ready to endure the power of AncientMegatheriumon! Polar Torpedo!" Tundramon pulled out his snow cannon and fired a blast of crystallized snow that struck Hyogamon causing him to scream in great pain.

Soon after Hyogamon's Fractal Code appeared, Tundramon held out his hand and took away the Fractal Code turning Hyogamon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance. After the battle was over with, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners started cheering for Tundramon's victory just as he reverted back into Hielomon again. They were happy that Hielomon now acquired the ability to Digivolve also.

"Well done, Hielomon. You finally stood up for what you believed in and that's what enabled you to Digivolve," Freezlemon said while smiling.

"You battled just like Kumamon when you were out there," Tommy said while hugging Hielomon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Tommy," Hielomon said while smiling.

Later, the gang and their Digimon partners left Snow Town as they said goodbye to Freezlemon. They knew that since 3 of their Digimon partners are now able to Digivolve, they'll need all the help that they can get. Soon, Uraganomon, Vonkmon, and Sombramon were the only ones left to Digivolve.

To Be Continued…

**Tundramon – From "tundra", a cold snowy region found in Antarctica and Alaska.**

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Stormmon Of The Skies

Geez, it may seem to you like I decided to abandon my stories or something like that but the truth is, I didn't. I'm terribly sorry for the downtime, people. My brother is still getting my computer worked on, and my mom's computer can't be able to show this website. I don't know why so I'll have to wait since I'm doing my stories at school. I'm very sorry but I won't be able to do any replies to reviewers since the administration just forbade that. Okay, shutting up for now, here's Chapter 6 of "Legacy Of The Transformed".

Legacy Of The Transformed

Chapter 6: Stormmon Of The Skies

After walking for a long time, the gang all gazed up in amazement at a city in the clouds that hovered high up in the sky. (Just pretend that it looks like that domed city from the movie, "Logan's Run". Sorry to all you 'Logan's Run' fans but I actually don't like that movie. Okay, resume story.) The gang knew that the cloud city is another place for them to find out about Hexmon but they were faced with one problem; they didn't know how to get up to the cloud city.

"Ahem! Leave it to the cat-dragon! I have, as usual, an idea," Bruluremon said.

"What do you mean, as usual?" Takuya asked.

"It's a long story but I'll explain later," Bruluremon said.

Soon, Resplandordramon flew high into the air towards the cloud city with the others on his back. After finally making it, the others climbed off Resplandordramon's back as he reverted back into Bruluremon, looking very tired from having to Digivolve 4 times in one day. The gang looked around and saw that the cloud city was deserted which meant that another of Hexmon's minions must've barged in and taken away the data of all the inhabitants that lived there.

"This is terrible. Who would do such a thing?" Zoë asked.

"There must be a reason for this city being deserted," JP said.

Suddenly, the gang heard the sound of a bird squawk and looked over in shock and saw a bird-looking Digimon flying towards them. The Digimon had the appearance of a large thunderbird with navy blue feathers, gold along the edges of his wings, head, and tail, lightning-bolt shaped tail feathers, and sharp talons on his feet. The Digimon let out another bird squawk when he saw the Digidestined and their Digimon partners.

**-Digi-Info**

**Name: Thunderbirdmon**

**Level: Armoured**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Thunder Storm, Spark Wing**

**-**

"Hello, lunch," Thunderbirdmon said sinisterly as he flew towards the gang.

"Excuse me, pal, but we are not your lunch!" Bruluremon yelled.

"You will be in a minute! Thunder Storm!" Thunderbirdmon spread out his wings and fired a bunch of electricity but the gang dodged it easily.

"Bruluremon! Digivolve to… Resplandordramon!"

"Lichtmon! Digivolve to… Katharosmon!"

"Hielomon! Digivolve to… Tundramon!"

Thunderbirdmon immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the 3 Champion level Digimon standing right in front of them but he smirked because he knew that he would thrash them easily. The Armoured Digimon was about to zap Resplandordramon but he easily flew over him causing the attack to miss. Katharosmon then leapt onto Thunderbirdmon's back and started riding on him like a cowboy would do with a horse at a rodeo. Tundramon held out his snow cannon and fired a Tundra Blast attack that caught Thunderbirdmon off guard.

"Why don't you chill out for a while?" Tundramon asked.

"I'll make you wish that you never said that to me! Spark Wing!" Thunderbirdmon flapped his wings forward firing a bunch of electricity that struck the 3 Champion level Digimon causing them to scream in great pain.

"No! Come on, guys!" Uraganomon yelled.

"It's hopeless! We're dead!" Vonkmon said as he covered his eyes.

"What'll we do now?" Sombramon asked.

Suddenly, a miracle happened. Uraganomon looked down as she saw that her body started glowing. Then, Zoë's D-Tector beeped just as Uraganomon was covered in a lavender light. This was a sign that Uraganomon was ready to Digivolve.

"Uraganomon!" Zoe yelled.

**-DIGIVOLUTION-**

"Uraganomon! Digivolve to…"

Soon, Uraganomon was transformed into a larger Digimon. Instead of looking like a cat mixed in with a bird, she was now a cross between a falcon and an enchantress with a lavender cape on her back, pink and purple feathers all over her body, a dark purple witch's hat on her head, a face like a falcon, a pair of human-like arms, and a pair of falcon wings on her back. After her transformation was complete, the Digimon announced her new name.

"Stormmon!"

**-END DIGIVOLUTION-**

"**WHAT?**" Thunderbirdmon asked in horror.

"This is amazing! Uraganomon has Digivolved to her Champion form, Stormmon!" Bokomon announced while reading in his book.

"Storm-what?" Neemon asked.

"Stormmon!" Bokomon yelled in anger as he snapped Neemon's pants.

**-Digi-Info**

**Name: Stormmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Typhoon Crusher, Storm Disengage**

**Digivolved from: Uraganomon**

**-**

"Wow, are you the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," Thunderbirdmon said as he was distracted by Stormmon's appearance. "Want to go out with me?"

"Thanks for your kind offer but I'm afraid that I'll have to respectfully decline! Typhoon Crusher!" Stormmon held out her hands and fired a silver energy laser that blasted Thunderbirdmon causing him to crash to the ground.

"Whoa, what a woman," Thunderbirdmon moaned as he laid sprawled out on the ground.

Taking advantage of Thunderbirdmon's vulnerability, Stormmon then flew in, picked up the thunderbird Digimon, flew around a few times in the air then threw him back down into the ground. This weakened Thunderbirdmon greatly and was too weak to keep on fighting thanks to Stormmon's abilities. The others looked in amazement when they saw how powerful Stormmon was.

"Thunderbirdmon, do you know what I really hate? Ignorant guys like you who always try to ask me out on a date. So, this may hurt for a moment but prepare for the powers of AncientIrismon! Storm Disengage!" Stormmon spread out her whole body as she started glowing gray before a bunch of gold, silver, bronze, and platinum energy beams flew out of nowhere and struck Thunderbirdmon causing him to scream in great pain as his Fractal Code was exposed.

Stormmon then held out her hand and took away the Fractal Code turning Thunderbirdmon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance. After the battle was over, Stormmon flew back to the others as they were happy that she was able to Digivolve and defeat Thunderbirdmon.

"Gratzi, Stormmon. I knew that you could do it," Zoë said as she hugged Stormmon.

"You're welcome, Zoe. I always believed in you," Stormmon said while smiling.

Knowing that there was no way to stay in the cloud city, the gang all got on Stormmon's back as she flew back to the ground. As soon as the others got off Stormmon, she was covered in bands of Fractal Code and reverted back into Uraganomon again. The other Digimon were especially happy that Uraganomon was able to Digivolve and defeat Thunderbirdmon. The gang all knew that they had no time to waste so they all resumed through the forest on their search for Hexmon. The only ones left now to Digivolve were Vonkmon and Sombramon.

To Be Continued…

**Stormmon – From "storm", as in a thunderstorm.**

Read and review!


End file.
